A Very, Very Good Christmas
by KGrint
Summary: Ron and Hermione admit their feelings on Christmas. How sweet.


**A/N: So I decided to make up for my lack of updates to The Night Before (which I recommend you read if you haven't) by writing a short Christmas fic. Happy Holidays guys! (BTW: this isn't in TNB universe.)**

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Hermione said as she hugged Harry that morning. "Here's your gift! I hope you like it!" Harry hugged her and then opened his gift. It was called The Guide for Those who Love Seeking. Harry hugged her and then handed Hermione her gift.

Hermione opened hers and it was a years worth of quills, magnificently decorated. "Oh, thank you Harry," she squealed before hugging him again.

Ron hadn't woken up yet, and Harry knew Hermione and Ron's "secret" plans that were to be accomplished before the day was over. Harry couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when the other found out that they both felt the same about each other. He was ready for all the stupid things they've been doing to be over. It was about bloody time.

"So, definitely telling Ron today, right Hermione?" Harry inquired. Hermione blushed and nodded quickly. "Nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous. He's gunna have a fit or something. He might bloody run away. I'm so nervous, Harry. Maybe this isn't a good idea? I'm going to make a fool outta myself," she finished with a long sigh.

"You'll be fine, Hermione, I have a good feeling about this," Harry added in before Ron stumbled down the stairs.

"Harry, He-Hermione! Happy Christmas!" Ron ran down and brought his two best friends into a bone-crushing hug with gifts in his hands. "Here are your gifts!" Ron exclaimed before shoving gifts into both their hands. Harry got a broom cleaning kit that Harry thanked him for. Then, Hermione opened her gift. Ron looked ready to puke he was so nervous. Hermione unwrapped it very slowly and revealed a velvet box. Her eyes went wide and she glanced up at Ron. He nodded at her and she opened it up. There, before her, was a silver locket with an "H" on it in a lovely scroll. She gasped and flung herself at Ron, like always.

"Oh thank you Ron, it's so lovely! Thank you!" Hermione said while hugging Ron. She realized what she was doing and then backed away. "Thanks," she mumbled before completely stepping back.

Harry gave Ron his gift, which was a Chudley Cannons t-shirt. Harry decided Ron needed a new one since his favorite was rather worn out and a bit too small. Ron patted him on the back "Thanks mate!" and then Hermione handed Ron his gift. He opened it rather quickly and discovered himself, a velvet box. He raised his eyebrow at Hermione before opening the box. There, inside was an orange wrist watch, with the Chudley Cannon's emblem on it. There were also hands on the inside, one for Harry, Hermione, and the rest of his family. Ron walked over to Hermione, blushed, and mumbled thanks before bringing her in to a tight hug. He let her go then suggested they go to breakfast. Ron helped Hermione put on her necklace first though, and then they headed to the Great Hall.

When the night finally rolled around, after hours of snowball fights, making snow witches, and making snow forts, it was time for bed. Harry bid Hermione and Ron good night right away, as to not waste any more time in their declarations. He hugged them both and whispered in both their ears good luck. He headed up the stairs and winked at Ron and went into his dorm.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, wringing her hands when Ron cleared his throat. They both started at the same time.

"Ron, I-"

"Hermione, I-"

"You go first," Hermione said while blushing furiously. Ron graciously continued.

"Hermione, I, I have something to tell you." Ron mumbled and then gained confidence.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I, well, I fancy you," he finished in a hurry, then glanced at Hermione. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have told you, I'm so-"

Hermione cut him off. "Ron, I fancy you too."

"I knew you didn't fanc- what!" Ron looked at her in exasperation. "You, you fancy me too!" He jumped off the couch. "You…you fancy me! Why didn't I know, oh my gods! Hermione! Bloody hell!"

"Ron, don't swear," Hermione scolded while standing up and coming very close to Ron. She was standing right in front of him mere inches away.

"Actually, Hermione, I- I think I love you." Ron cut in.

"You love me?"

"I, yea, yes, yes I love you Hermione," Ron finished before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her.

"Oh Ron, I love you too, this is the best Christmas ever." She looked up at him then. With love beyond anything Ron could ever imagine.

"Hermione, can I kiss you?" Ron looked very hopeful and shy, all at the same time. Hermione couldn't resist. She answered with her lips and crushed them to his.

The kiss began with just a short peck. Ron looked at her with amusement and a look of 'I can't believe she just kissed me', which Hermione took as a sign to go on. She kissed him harder and moved her lips against his. It took Hermione putting her hands in his hair for Ron to finally snap into reality and kiss her back. He dragged her mouth open with his and slid his tongue in. One of them moaned, Ron really didn't care, but he knew they were both enjoying this. Ron broke the kiss and picked Hermione up with one arm under her knees, and the other under her back. He sat down with Hermione in his arms and sat her on his lap.

"Is this ok?" he asked before going on.

"It's perfect Ron, absolutely perfect."

Then Ron kissed her again. Ron felt very sleepy, but very comfortable. He was holding Hermione in his arms, kissing her, on Christmas, with the fire crackling, and both of them wearing Weasley sweaters. Ron could imagine them doing this in their own home with kids asleep in their beds, many years after today. He really hoped that would happen.

Soon, it came time to go to bed. The fire was dieing down and Hermione had to keep stopping the kissing to yawn. Ron let Hermione get off his lap and she helped him stand up.

"Does this mean you're my girl?" Ron asked while holding Hermione against him.

"If you want it to," Hermione replied.

"Don't get all logical with me Hermione, yes or no."

"Yes Ron, I'm your girl," she replied with a huge grin. She giggled too, which Ron found very, very cute.

Ron looked at Hermione for about a minute. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "This was the best Christmas I've ever had."

"I love you too Ron, and yes, it was a very, very good Christmas."

They looked at each other with lazy eyes and Ron sat back down. Hermione did too, and without saying anything, they cuddled together on the couch. It only took several minutes for Hermione to fall fast asleep. Ron watched her for a few minutes, admiring the subtle way in which she was beautiful. "Happy Christmas, Mione'," he whispered, before falling asleep himself.


End file.
